Una fiesta con sorpresa
by otaku3117
Summary: Los Pokédex Holders de Johto celebran una fiesta a la que están invitados sus senpais de Kanto, pero al parecer Gold no tiene muchos animos de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo y rival, Silver.¿Qué habrá pasado entre esos dos? ¿Qué pasará cuando alguien infiltre alcohol en esta fiesta nocturna?
1. Capítulo 1

Era una tarde de verano, Gold dormía plácidamente sobre el verde césped. El sol de media mañana acariciaba su rostro y hacia iluminar su negro pelaje. Una chica se le acercó, se agachó frente a él y con una mano le movió bruscamente.

-¡Gold, despierta! ¿Qué haces durmiendo? – decía Cristal intentando despertarle.

-Cris… ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Gold aun medio dormido.

-Es hora de que te levantes. ¿¡Has olvidado que día es hoy!?

El chico intentó recordar, pero por más que pensaba no le venía a la mente eso tan importante que debía hacer.

-Hoy es el día en que los tres formamos equipo. Es muy importante conmemorar ese hecho.

-…Eres la única a la que le importa eso.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te gustó la idea de celebrarlo. De tener un día para compartir los tres, como amigos que somos. No creo que ha Silver le gustase ver que ignoras nuestra amistad…

-¿¡He dicho que lo ignore!? Cállate. ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman! – dicho esto, el joven de cabello azabache se fue a toda prisa de allí.

* * *

Un muchacho de piel pálida, ojos plateados y melena rojiza surcaba el mar cabalgando sobre su fiel Feraligatr. A su lado, su inseparable Sneasel no dejaba de mirarle con ojos desconcertantes. Silver, a pesar de mostrarse serio todo el tiempo, lucía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Deseaba de veras reencontrarse con sus mejores amigos, especialmente con cierto moreno de ojos dorados.

* * *

En pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto, dos jóvenes conversaban acerca de sus lustres batallas. Hacía tiempo que no se veían desde que Red volvió al Monte Plateado a entrenar de nuevo. Tenía el título de Campeón, debía mantenerlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? – preguntó Green a su compañero.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea mucho. Volveré al Monte Plateado en unas semanas.

Una chica castaña emboscó a Green por la espalda. Al ver a Red se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte y amistoso abrazo.

-¡Te tardaste en bajar eh! Que alegría volver a verte –decía Blue, la chica sexy.

-Gomen, pero he estado muy ocupado. Los entrenadores no se frenan solo por un poco de frio.

-¡Un frio polar! No sé cómo lo soportas.

-No llevo minifalda.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos en medio de la calle? – interrumpió el peli-castaño algo molesto.

-¡Vamos a casa de Green! – propuso la joven.

-¿¡EH!? ¡No! Siempre me lo desordenáis todo.

Lo dijo tarde, sus compañeros ya se dirigían a su casa con claras intenciones de quedarse tooodo el día.

* * *

Yellow paseaba por el bosque verde de camino a casa de Green. Ya le llegó la noticia del repentino regreso de Red, su amor platónico. Ella estaba enamorada de él desde el momento en que le conoció, pero nunca tuvo el valor de declararse. Mientras andaba junto a Chuchu, su compañera pikachu, se percató de que uno de sus kouhais de Jotho se encontraba escondido tras uno de los matorrales.

-¿Gold? ¿Qué haces aquí? – no recibió respuesta alguna.

Decidió acercarse a él para ver que le sucedía, pero en cuanto se aproximó el chico la empujó y huyó rápidamente. La pequeña rubita acabó sentada en el suelo y con una confusión, tan grande, que por un momento se olvidó incluso de a donde era que iba a ir.


	2. Capitulo 2: la fiesta

En un local alquilado de cuidad Azulona, un grupo de amigos preparaba una gran fiesta. Celebrarían un día muy especial, el día en que Cris, Gold y Silver formaron equipo y se volvieron inseparables. Red y Green ayudaron a transportar las bebidas y los muebles pesados. Blue y Cristal colocaban los adornos en las paredes. Yellow se dispuso a adornar las mesas y colocar las bebidas y aperitivos.

-¡Cristal, no es así!

-¿¡Eh!? Lo siento Blue-senpai, no estaba atenta…

-¿Te pasa algo? No es normal verte tan deprimida. ¿Has discutido con Gold?

-No se… Él ha estado muy raro últimamente. Desde que le recordé sobre la fiesta, en cuanto se lo

menciono su expresión cambia y se va corriendo.

-¿Le has preguntado qué le pasa?

-Cuando lo intento se ofende aún más, y me grita…

-Mm… ¿Puede que haya pasado algo entre él y Silver?

-¿Ellos dos? No lo creo, no se ven desde hace meses.

-¡Eso es!

-… ¿Es el qué?

-Ellos no se ven porqué algo pasó entre ellos. Puede que pelearan por algo y ahora Gold esté resentido o le moleste tener que volver a ver a Silver.

-…Puede que sea eso…

-Cris, entre nosotras, ¿no has pensado en que ellos dos tienen una relación "especial"? ¿Más que amigos?

-La verdad es que no lo he pensado nunca. Tampoco veo nada raro entre ellos.

-Eso no se ve, se huele. ¡Se siente! Apuesto mi virginidad a que conseguiré un buen par de fotos

"yaoiosas" de ellos dos, juntos.

-¿¡D-de qué hablas!?

-¿No te atreves a apostar? Creo que tengo posibilidades de conseguir, aunque sea, la foto de un beso. Si tienes fe en que tus amigos no son de ese estilo deberías apostar algo importante tú también. No te gustaría dejar las cosas así de simples, ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-Yo he apostado algo muy importante. Deberás igualarlo.

-…

-¿Apostamos lo mismo?

-¿¡EEH!? P-pero… ¿Cómo se supone que perderíamos la virginidad?

-Si tú pierdes te violaré, si yo pierdo me violarás tú a mí.

-… ¿Cómo?

-Eres demasiado inocente en ese tipo de cosas obscenas, ¿no, Cris-chan?

-…

-Puede que sea hasta bueno que haya propuesto este reto. Pero no le digas a nadie. Es nuestro pequeño secreto.

* * *

-…Debe ser aquí – se dijo Silver a sí mismo en voz baja.

Había ido a Kanto tal y como se lo dijeron sus amigos y encontró el lugar donde se debía celebrar la fiesta, sin embargo, no veía a nadie. Aparte de que el local se encontraba en una calle poco transitada de la ciudad, no parecía que hubiese nadie en el interior del local, así que decidió simplemente entrar. Antes de hacerlo le vino a la mente Gold. Por alguna extraña razón intuía que no estaría allí.

-¡Sorpresa! – todos sus amigos gritaron al unísono nada más ver entrar al pelirrojo.

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow y Cristal llevaban puesto sobre sus cabezas un gorrito de fiesta, como los que se usan en los cumpleaños.

-Cris, tendrías que haber ido a buscar a Silver y entrar con él como si nada. También es tu día especial… – dijo Yellow como si acabara de recordar eso precisamente ahora que ya habían salido de su escondite.

-Ya, supongo. Pero ya sabía sobre esto y ayudé a prepararlo todo, así que no lo vi importante.

-¿Y Gold? – Red sacó el tema…

-No está – respondió Blue como si él no importase.

-… ¡Creo que ya me di cuenta de eso! – dijo el chico de la gorra roja algo sarcástico.

Silver y Cristal agacharon ligeramente la cabeza y el rostro de ambos se tornó algo turbio. Todos se dieron cuenta, excepto Red, el cual seguía preguntando sin tener respuesta alguna.

-Bueno, si no viene se perderá la fiesta. ¡Empecemos ya! – la chica sexy intentó desviar la atención hacia otro asunto.

Logró su propósito. La celebración inició sin demorarse más. La bebida y comida parecían volatilizarse y la música inundó el local.

El chico de ojos color plata se sentó en un sofá con un vaso de jugo en la mano. No podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo. Incluso cuando eran rivales su relación nunca llegó a un punto como en el que se encontraba en esos precisos instantes. Intentaba, lo más que podía, recordar el porqué de todo aquello. De cómo Gold llegó a odiarle. Eso pensaba.

-Silver, ¿estás bien? – su mejor amiga de Jotho se sentó a su lado.

-…Gold me odia, ¿no es cierto? – la chica sintió una gran tristeza. Nunca antes vio a aquel chico tan deprimido. Solía ser frío y distante, pero solía estar feliz, y eso se notaba.

-No creo que te odie. Y si te odiara a ti, también me odiaría a mí. Creo que debe de tener algún problema que no quiera contarnos.

-… Puede…

-Tú no te preocupes por nada. Además, seguro que tarde o temprano vendrá a pasar un buen rato con todos nosotros.

-Volveré en un rato. Seguid sin mí.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A buscarle.

-Espera, no sabes dónde puede estar – le cogió del brazo e impidió que se levantara del asiento. – Estoy segura que vendrá. Es nuestro día especial…

Dicho y hecho. Gold entró, saludó y empezó a zampárselo todo.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Red.

-Tenía unos asuntos que atender. Pero ya estoy aquí. ¡Habéis traído de todo!

-Algunos estaban más preocupados por ti que nosotros – Green le insinuó sutilmente la preocupación de sus compañeros.

Gold vio hacia donde estaban sentados el pelirrojo y la capturadora. La chica le miraba, ansiosa de poder hablar con él. El muchacho de ojos plateados estaba cabizbajo y, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, agachó la cabeza. El pelinegro se percató de como su amigo apretaba los labios y se encogía de hombros. Eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Un fuerte latido le paralizó por completo. Sabía que era su culpa. Silver se sentía triste por su culpa, por nadie más. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a él. Se lo quedó mirando hasta que el otro le correspondió. Para ellos, el tiempo se aturó. Gold sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-… - desvió los ojos.

-Vamos – le cogió de la mano y salió con él del local.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - dijo zafándose del agarre.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Gold se abalanzó sobre él y le besó. Apretaba sus labios fuertemente contra los de Silver, que tenía los suyos bien apretados. El criador agarró la cintura del otro chico y pegó sus cuerpos. Seguía besándole fuertemente y recorría su cuerpo con unos sucios movimientos. Levantaba su ropa y tocaba su sedoso cabello. Sintió algo líquido y salado en la punta de su lengua.

-… No te muerdas. ¿No te gusta como lo hago?

-¡¿P-por qué haces eso, estás loco?!

-Ssssssh, si gritas demasiado te oirán. Gritas mucho cuando quieres, eeeh… Será mejor que volvamos ya o nos echarán de menos.

Entraron de nuevo en local disimulando que nada sucedió fuera. La celebración transcurrió de manera animada y un tanto alocada. Por más que intentaron evitar que Blue infiltrase alcohol no lo lograron. Todos se emborracharon, todos menos la castaña. Disfrutaba ver a sus amigos haciendo tonterías y diciendo cosas incoherentes o inentendibles.

Red y Green conversaban entre ellos amistosamente mientras se abrazaban, daban codazos y se tambaleaban hasta caer al piso y morirse a carcajadas. Yellow estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Cristal - la cual había caído dormida solo de probar el zumo de naranja con alcohol infiltrado ilegalmente -, le explicaba cosas sobre Red y que tanto le ama - eso no lo diría si estuviese cuerda…

Por otro lado, Gold tenía acorralado a Silver, que se removía intentando zafarse. El moreno le manoseaba todo el cuerpo mientras mordía y besaba el cuello del pelirrojo. Al cabo de un rato el chico pervertido arrastro – literalmente – a Silver hasta un cuartito que había tras una puerta. Blue no dudó dos veces y decidió ir tras ellos, no sin antes despertar a Cris.

-¡Cris, despierta!

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la chica con voz de borracha somnolienta.

-¡Ven, rápido! Te voy a ganar y quiero ver tu cara cuando veas con tus propios ojos la derrota.

-Ve tu sola… - se acurrucó aún más en el asiento.

-¡Vamos! – arrastró a la borracha hasta el cuartito y entraron intentando no hacer ruido.

La pobre Yellow quedó sola con su amigo y su "amor platónico".

* * *

 _ **Y aquí el capítulo dos. Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo mi fic. No estaba muy segura de si subirlo, pero sólo espero que no os aburra mucho jaja. Les agradecería que, profavor, dejen sus comentarios. Me será de gran ayuda y apoyo para seguir escribiendo y darme cuenta de los errores que yo misma seguramente no llego a ver.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias-**_


	3. Capítulo 3: nuestro momento

**Atención: [yaoi lemon]** PreciousMetalshipping

 **+18, explícito, ¡ si no te gusta no lo mires y punto!**

Es mi primera vez escribiendo yaoi y sobretodo algo como esto... Sean considerados y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Silver se quejaba y gritaba tanto como podía insultando al muchacho de ojos dorados. Estaba atado a una pequeña cama individual y tenía a un pervertido sobre él que no dejaba de hacerle guarradas. Mordisqueaba sus orejas y lamía su cuello dejando notorias marcas a su paso. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo arañándole y dejando marcas de sus uñas. Succionaba sus pezones y los mordisqueaba delicadamente. Se desvestía y desvestía a su víctima rápidamente. Un calor interno le invadía por completo y no aguantaba más esa extraña sensación. Aún más extraña lo era para el pobre Silver, el cual no había pasado antes por una experiencia así. El moreno tampoco. Siempre estuvo enamorado de su rival, compañero, y mejor amigo.

Una vez estuvieron los dos desnudos, el pervertido de Gold agarró el miembro erecto de Silver y se lo llevó a la boca. Lamía, chupaba y succionaba con firmeza sacándole más de un sonoro gemido. Con la mano izquierda se masturbaba. ¡No podía más!

-G-Gold… para… me… - no le salía casi el habla, estaba en su límite. Gold paró en seco y llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios de Silver, el cual giró la cabeza. - ¿¡Qué pretendes!? ¡Suéltame!

-Si sigues así te dejaré con el calentón – el pelirrojo se lo pensó, pero optó por callar y obedeció.

Chupó los dedos de su "violador" dejándolos completamente empapados por su saliva. El moreno acercó uno de los dedos ya lubricados y lo metió con brusquedad en la entrada de Silver. Este pegó un grito de dolor que hizo sentir mal al de ojos dorados, sin embargo no se detuvo. Introdujo un segundo dedo, esta vez un poco más suave. Movía los dedos de dentro a fuera y formando círculos hasta que la entrada se dilató. Pensó conveniente agregar un tercer dedo para así intentar que al penetrarle le doliese lo menos posible. Cuando estuvo bien dilatado se dispuso a proseguir.

-Dolerá un poco – susurró en el oído de su amado.

De una estocada metió su miembro dentro de Silver. No soportaba aquel calor interno que le desesperaba e inundaba su mente de sucios pensamientos. El muchacho de ojos plateados chillaba, lloraba, gemía… Gold era muy brusco con él. Al rato comenzó a acostumbrarse y un inmenso placer le invadía por completo. Ambos movían las caderas enérgicamente al compás del otro. Ardientes besos les provocaban una mayor excitación.

Ambos llegaron al clímax. Gold derramó su esencia en el interior de Silver y este, a su vez, expulsó su espeso semen entre los dos cuerpos. Ambos emitieron un sonoro gemido que podría haber sido escuchado en toda la ciudad (pero eso no lo sabremos). El moreno pervertido salió del interior del "violado" y se estiró encima de él apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-Silver… Te amo – el mencionado se sonrojó notoriamente al escuchar tal confesión. Sabía perfectamente que era cierto, no sería capaz de mentirle de esa manera. Se sintió sumamente feliz, aunque no lo fuese a expresar.

-Yo… T-También te amo… - se limitó a contestar. – Pero… ¿Podrías desatarme? – aún seguía con las manos atadas al cabezal de la cama, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del criador. Se había dormido. - … Lo que faltaba…

* * *

 **¡Pues aquí tercer cap! Ya se ha sido muy corto, pero cuando lo escribí hasta ahí llegaba mi inspiración.**

 **Me siento avergonzada de haber subido esto... No se si os habréis dado cuenta pero el PreciousMetal es mi OTP. No tengo planeado que haya más yaoi... Lo siento por los que, como Lunchsan, esperaban yaoi del Original. Espero que en el próximo cap les recompense aunk sea un poco...**

 **Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y lo siguen.**

 _ **Hasta la próxima-**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Yellow se había quedado sola junto a los otros dos chicos de Kanto, estos últimos estaban cantando una canción de manera inentendible. Ella se limitaba a observar a su amado Red que en esos momentos estaba en un estado lamentable. El chico de la gorra roja se acercó a ella tirándosele encima. -¡Ven a bailar! – fue lo único que había dicho bien en todo el rato. La rubia se ruborizó al límite. Parecía un pimiento.

-¡Un beshooo! – se escuchó la voz de un Green sumamente ebrio. –¡Cue se besheeeen, Cue se besheeeen!

-¡G-Green-senpai! – la pequeña parecía a punto de desmayarse solo de pensarlo.

El moreno agarró los cachetes de la chica y jugó con ellos como si fuesen de goma. En eso, el chico de ojos verdes empujó a Red hacia adelante. El rostro del campeón y la chica se juntaron. Estaban demasiado cerca. Sin pensarlo, unieron sus labios en un fogoso beso. Cayeron abrazados al suelo y el chico de ojos rojos infiltró una de sus manos por debajo del vestido de Yellow.

-¡RE-RED-SAAAAN! – estaba súper roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga? – preguntaba apenado él.

-SÍ…N-NOOO…mmm… ¡Greeeeen-senpai está miraaaaando! – parecía un corderito hablando, pero ciertamente estaba Green mirando la escena anonadado, con una feliz sonrisa llena de perversión.

-¡Hagamsss u triooo! – enserio, al peli-castaño se le subió demasiado el alcohol a la cabeza…

-¡Buena idea! – Red le apoyaba (pobre Yellow…).

Entre los dos chicos se disponían a desvestir a la rubita cuando, de repente, se escuchó un sonoro gemido procedente de la habitación. Los tres voltearon a mirar hacia la puerta, esperando que algo sucediese. Al no pasar nada prosiguieron con el forcejeo. La pobre Yellow ya estaba casi solo en ropa interior cuando oyeron otro ruido del mismo lugar que antes, pero esa vez más débil, aunque constante. La curiosidad les podía, así que fueron y abrieron la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, encontraron una escena un tanto rara. Gold y Silver estaban desnudos, uno encima del otro, durmiendo en la cama. En el suelo, Blue y Cristal se encontraban algo "ocupadas" con un 69. La chica con coletas dejo lo que estaba haciendo, alzó la mirada y deseó morirse en ese instante. Yellow simplemente se desmayó (demasiadas aventuras por un día…). Green adoptó su cara de violador y se abalanzó sobre las chicas que estaban en el suelo, las cuales empezaron a golpearlo. Red calló al suelo, seguramente agotado.

* * *

-Que dolor… ¿¡En serio nadie recuerda que pasó anoche!? – Gold se quejaba por todo y ya se estaban cansando de sus llanteras.

-Por última vez, Gold, NADIE se acuerda de NADA de lo que pasó ANOCHE – Crystal era una de las que más hartas estaba, pero nadie superaría a Green y a Silver. Se sentían frustrados y fastidiados por eso.

-Alguien debería saber algo. ¡ALGO! No pido todo solo algo…

-Pero nadie recuerda ningún algo, Gold.

-Pero alguien debería...

-¡Tú sí que deberías cerrar esa bocaza que tienes! – la chica de coletas envió una patada directa al estómago de su compañero (por pesao).

-Ya paren chicos. Es mejor que dejemos el asunto y sigamos como si nada ocurrió – tras esas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Blue. ¿¡En serio Blue iba a dejar las cosas así de fácil!?

-¡Tú sabes algo! – los dedos acusadores se clavaban uno a uno en la consciencia de la pelicastaña.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo creéis que pueda saber alguna cosa? Estaba tan borracha como vosotros.

-Eso me hace recordar… ¿Quién pudo haber traído alcohol aun cuando yo mismo amenacé con matar al idiota que lo hiciese? O a la idiota.

-No es necesario sacar las cosas de contexto, Green. Simplemente intentamos averiguar qué sucedió para que hoy encontrásemos todo… así.

-¡Deberíamos empezar una investigación! – Red tuvo una idea de bombero, pero parecía un poco… ¿razonable?

-¿Cómo pretendes iniciar nada si no tenemos ninguna pista? – la pequeña bombillita de esperanza explotó (Green es un amargado...).

-Busquemos el origen.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién habló?

-¡No ignores tan descaradamente a Silver! – otro golpe que se ganó el chico de googles por tonto.

-Es una buena idea, pero todos sabemos que fue Blue – hasta el a veces no muy enterado de Red estaba segurísimo de la culpabilidad de la muchacha.

-¡Yo no fui!

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo explicas el que todos amaneciésemos resacosos menos tú? - la culpó el chico castaño de nuevo.

-Blue… ¿De verdad lo hiciste? – Yellow casi rompía en llanto de pensar que su gran amiga hubiese sido capaz de eso y, para colmo, negarlo.

-Puede que en otras ocasiones haya sido culpa mía. En esos casos ya lo confesé. No tengo por qué ocultar algo así. No fue idea mía la de meter alcohol en la fiesta – la sala quedó en silencio. Las miradas iban saltando de uno a otro y todos parecían potenciales culpables.

-¡Pues fue Gold! – se atrevió a acusar la peli-azul. –Llegó tarde y se disculpó diciendo que debía atender unos asuntos.

-¡Eso no vale! No tienes razones para culparme. Además Blue debe estar mintiendo. Si ella no lo hizo no debería haber sabido que se emborracharía como los demás y habría bebido igual. Y si alguno de nosotros sabía eso no habría tomado trago en toda la noche – eso hizo que los cargos cayesen sobre la castaña de nuevo.

-¡No tomé, pero fue por una razón!

-¿Cuál?

-No tenía sed.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-¡Registremos el lugar de los hechos!

-R-Red-san, baja de la mesa…

* * *

 **Y aquí el cap. 4, espero que os esté gustado el fic en general. Aquí empieza el nudo de la historia-**

 **No sé cómo de largo será el fic al final. En la próxima publicación subiré un especial de dos caps en uno (2X1 :D).**

 **¿Quién creéis que ha sido el culpable de todo esto? ¿Pensáis que Red pueda dirigir la investigación? ¿Acabarán recordando lo que pasó esa noche mientras estaban todos ebrios?**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios y averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 5 y 6

**¡Hola de nuevo! Disculpen la demora. Por motivos personales no he estado de humor para subir nuevo cap. (aunque ya lo tenía listo...). ¡ ¡Como prometí: cap 2x1 :3! !**

 **-I** **nvestigation begins at... 1,2, ¡show! (Olviden eso... Efectos de la depre...).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Empecemos con la investigación!**

-He encontrado algo. - exclamó Yellow saliendo de debajo de una de las mesas.

Crys miró extrañada el objeto que la chica tenía en sus manos -¿Una botella?

-De… Vodka.

-¡Bien hecho, Yellow! ¡Registremos las huellas!

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo, Red? - otra vez alguien pretendía arruinar las ideas del chico de la gorra roja.

-¿No se puede…?

-Será burro… ¿Es que pensabas hacerlo iluminando la botella con una linterna?

-… No, eso es estúpido (T.T) (Green es demasiado duro con él...).

-Estaba en esta bolsa blanca – la rubia intentó llamar la atención de todos a modo de eclipsar las no muy brillantes intervenciones de Red.

-¿Quién entró aquí con una bolsa blanca de plástico? - Al parecer ya no era el campeón de Kanto el que llevaba las riendas de la investigación.

-Todos menos Silver y Gold. Los demás trajimos los adornos y la comida en bolsas plásticas – respondió rápidamente la chica de coletas.

-Ellos dos quedan descartados entonces. Blue, sigues siendo sospechosa – las acusaciones del lider de gimnacio seguian apuntando de lleno a la castaña.

-Eso ya lo sé…

-¿Quién sirvió las bebidas? - se apresuró a preguntar Red antes de que Green se le adelantara.

-Estaban cerradas cuando las abrimos luego en la mesa… - Crys parecía percatarse de que algo no encajaba.

-Pero el alcohol estaba en la bebida – dijo Yellow añadiendo aun más complicación al asunto.

-Alguien lo vertió en los vasos – si no fuese por Red nadie lo hubiese adivinado.

-Es una estupidez que sigas mintiendo, Blue. Eres la única que no amaneció borracha, la única testigo. Podrías confesar y esto quedaría como otra de tus bromas pesadas. No nos enfadaremos por siempre contigo por eso. ¡Es una estupidez que niegues que fuiste tú la causante de esto!

-Yo no fui.

-No puedes demostrarlo.

-¡Tú tampoco puedes demostrar nada!

-¡Dejen de pelear o se van a casa! - seguramente eso es lo que deseaban todos. - ¿Si no fuiste tú, Blue, por qué no bebiste al igual que los demás?

Ante la interrogación de Red la chica ya no sabía cómo defender su inocencia -Yo… No puedo decirlo.

-¿Motivo?

-Green, deja de ser tan duro con ella. Así sólo la pones más nerviosa – Crystal no veía justo que el muchacho se pusiese tan arrogante con Blue.

-¿No quieres saber por qué tuvo relaciones contigo estando sobria?

-... ¿Qué?

-Es lo único que recuerdo. Red y yo os descubrimos y me pegasteis por eso.

La pequeña senpai recordó parte de la noche pasada -Yo también estaba, Green-senpai. Recuerdo ver eso antes de desmayarme. Y algo más…

-¿El qué?

-No lo recuerdo.

-No te golpeamos por eso, idiota. Fue porque te nos echaste encima – respondió la castaña al comentario de Green.

-Blue… ¿En serio hiciste eso? Sabiendo que no lo recordaría…

-Crys ...

-¡Te aprovechaste de mí!

-Sólo cumplí nuestra promesa. Además… Me suplicaste que lo hiciera.

-¿¡Quééé!? Yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada…

-Yo recuerdo haber metido mano a Yellow y vi también a Gold acostado en la cama, desnudo.

-¿Yo?

-¿¡Red-san, eso me hiciste!?

-Estaba borracho. Recuerdo que Green te quitaba la ropa y decía algo de un trío.

-¿¡Green-Senpai!?

-Yo no recuerdo eso…

-Sé que fui a ese cuarto. Arrastraba algo, pero no recuerdo el qué. Era pesado – intervino Gold.

-¿Y si no fue algo sino alguien? - Red se veía cada vez más interesado en recordar lo que pasó durante la noche.

-Silver, ¿tú que recuerdas?

-Nada.

-Vamos, Blue, confiesa.

-¡Juro que no fui yo!

-¿Y quién?

-Ella no pudo haber sido – el de la gorra roja paró en seco la discusión entre sus dos amigos.

-¿Y por qué no? - Green estaba harto de que le contradijesen tanto.

-Estuve con ella en casa de Green toda la tarde. Él tuvo que irse a atender unos recados y ella y yo nos quedamos en su casa hasta que cogimos las cosas para ir a preparar la fiesta.

-En ese caso el posible culpable aquí es Green-san. Él se quedó solo por un largo período de tiempo – sentenció el chico de googles.

-De las tres hasta aproximadamente las seis – apoyó Red.

-Tres horas solo. En eso pudiste haber ido a comprar el alcohol, además de que entraste con una bolsa blanca de plástico – Blue estaba saboreando esas palabras recriminatorias.

-Al igual que los demás.

-Pero estuviste solo.

-¿Y para qué iba a infiltrar alcohol si yo mismo prohibí eso? No tiene sentido.

-Porqué... De esa forma te asegurabas de que nadie te adelantaría – Gold parecía haberse metido en el papel de detective.

-Sigue sin tener sentido.

-Puede que tú tampoco bebieses del jugo alcoholizado y que estés fingiendo. Si alguien más traía no lo sabrías y por lo tanto... Tu plan de cumplir tu preciada fantasía de un trío se vería frustrada por Blue, la primera persona que pensaría en meter una botella de vodka a una reunión donde estaríamos todos.

-Faltan los demás holders de Hoen, Sinnoh...

-¡Estamos todos y punto!

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! - otra patada que va para Gold.

-Ya me he hartado de tanta tontería – Green ya cogió rumbo hacia la puerta.

-Encima te vas, como los cobardes.

-Aquí la única cobarde eres tú por no reconocer tu culpa.

-Tengo una buena coartada. ¡Ya no puedes acusarme de nada!

-Tranquilos los dos. Sentémonos y analicemos lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora.

-¡Absolutamente NADA! - el grito de Green y Blue sonó como una estampida de Tauros para los oídos del pobre Red.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Uniendo piezas**

-Pensándolo seriamente... Los primeros en ser descartados fueron Silver y Gold por no haber traído una bolsa blanca ninguno de los dos. Luego Blue y yo por habernos quedado en casa de Green toda la tarde hasta que él volvió y vinimos directos aquí.

-¿Cómo demuestras eso?

-¡Red-san no mentiría sobre algo así! (Yellow, la defensora de Red).

-Green, si no crees en nosotros pregúntale a tu hermana. Ella llegó con Bill y nos preparó té con galletas – las ganas de fastidiar de Blue no cesaban.

-¿¡Con Bill!? (furia al nivel 110).

-¡Dejémos eso para otro momento, senpai! - lo que menos quería cristal era que se formase jaleo por un asunto que no venía a cuento.

-Los posibles culpables hasta ahora son: el malhumorado de Green, la inocente Yellow y la... Crys-chan – al parecer Gold identificó un aura de muerte detrás suyo.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en ese tiempo? - Red saca una libretita de notas y un boligrafo.

-Fui al laboratorio de mi abuelo, me había llamado para que le ayudase con unos documentos.

-¡Llamemos al profesor!

(llamando)... piii...piii...piii... -¿Hola?

-Hola profesor Oak.

-Ah, hola Red. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

-Verá estamos en medio de una importante investigación y necesitamos que responda a unas preguntas.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Usted llamó a Green ayer por la tarde?

-Sí, sobre las tres.

-Bien, ¿y cuanto tiempo estuvo ayudándole en el laboratorio?

-¿Ayudándome? No. Sólo le dije que fuese a comprarme alguna bebida con alcohol. Algo fuerte, como el vodka.

(Todas las miradas caen sobre Green).

-¿Y para qué querría usted una botella de vodka? Y lo más importante, ¿Green llegó a dársela?

-Por supuesto. Cumplió de inmediato. Vino como dos horas más tarde. Y, entre nosotros Red, creo que alguna rata de laboratorio me esta robando alguna documentación importante. Necesitaba sonsacarle información.

-Muy bien. ¡Gracias por todo profesor! (cuelga). Green queda impune.

-¡Pero no sabemos que hizo mientras fue a comprar ni si tenía otra botella! - Blue sonaba algo indignada.

-Yo vi a Green-senpai en el supermercado de aquí, de ciudad azulona.

-¿A qué hora, Yellow?

-A las cuatro y estuve con él hasta que se fue media hora más tarde para volver a pueblo Paleta.

-Pero estuvo una hora solo, en pueblo Paleta, ¿sin hacer nada?

-¿Y qué hacías aquí tan pronto Yellow?

-Se me olvidó comprar cosas para la fiesta – se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía de Red.

-¿Como... bebidas?

-Pues...

-¿Y Cristal? - preguntó Green.

-Ella me avisó como dos horas antes para ponernos en camino hacia aquí, después de eso se volando con Xatu – argumentó Gold.

-Entonces Cristal queda libre de sospechas. Tenía el tiempo justo sólo para venir hasta aquí.

-Yo sigo algo más preocupado por qué fue lo que pasó anoche – el moreno de Johto seguía dando vueltas al comentario de Red de hacía un rato.

-Primero tenemos que saber quién empezó todo.

-Los sospechosos son Green y Yellow.

* * *

 **Y aquí los capítulos 5 y 6. Espero les haya gustado y que se hayan entendido bien las cosas. Green a estado un poco agresivo en estos caps ·_·U**

 **Mi querido Silver no ha dicho casi nada... Me siento mal por eso.**

 **Ahora sí: he decidido que la cosa quede entre Green y Yellow. ¿Quién de los dos será el verdadero culpable de este asunto? ¿Y cuales deben ser sus motivos para hacerlo?**

 **En el próximo cap se desvelará al culpable y descubrirán que pasó esa noche. O no. (Será lo que yo diga, muejeje).**

 **-Hasta la próxima-**


	6. Chapter 7: Final

**Hola mis queridos lectores (si es que aún queda alguno...). Disculpen la demora (demasiado irresponsable de mi parte).**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta emocionante historia con romance, intentos de humor y x cosas más. Aviso que este será el último (tanta espera por un único capítulo ¬¬).**

 **Tras pedir perdón por segunda vez, AVISO que en este cap hay riesgo de vomitar arcoiris y la aparición de estrellitas luminosas en sus ojos.**

 ***PreciousMetalShipping**

 ***Se mencionan: SpecialShipping y OldrivalShipping**

* * *

Nuestros queridos DexHolders siguen en el local discutiendo sobre el posible culpable de la infiltración de bebidas alcohólicas no autorizadas en la fiesta de la noche anterior. Los últimos sospechosos son Green y Yellow, los cuales no disponen de coartadas que les salven.

Mientras Red cumple con su papel de detective interrogándoles, Gold y Crystal salieron afuera a tomar el aire (habían permanecido muchas horas dentro de esas cuatro paredes). Silver y Blue fueron a comprar helados para todos (la castaña propuso comprar refrescos pero ya nadie se fiaba de beber nada hasta ser aclarado el misterio).

Había algo que le rondaba a Silver por la cabeza desde que empezaron a investigar lo sucedido, pero no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

-Onee-san.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Silver?

-Tú recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, ¿no?

-Sí que lo recuerdo.

-¿Todo?

-Absolutamente todo lo que llegué a ver. ¿A que viene tanta pregunta?

-¿Hice algo raro?

-Jajaja, ¿era eso? No hiciste nada extraño, fue completamente normal. Pero dudo que quieras saber qué fue.

-Quiero saberlo.

-¿Y si te digo que tiene que ver también con Gold, querrás escucharlo?

El pelirrojo dudó unos segundos. Si su desastroso amigo estaba relacionado seguro no podía ser algo bueno.

-Quiero saberlo igualmente.

-Ok, te lo diré, pero no me culpes a mí si te traumas.

* * *

-No puedo creer que Blue me haya hecho eso... Yo la apreciaba mucho y me ha traicionado.

-¿Qué crees que hice yo anoche?

-¿¡ACASO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!? - (Gold debería aprender a tratar con Crys...).

-¡Auch! Mira, si estás enfadada por lo que te hizo la chica sexy estás en tu derecho, pero no la pagues conmigo.

-¡No me prestas atención!

-¡Sólo hablas sobre ti y lo que te ha pasado! Si tanto te ha molestado díselo a ella directamente.

-Es que encima me echa la culpa a mí...

-Pues podría ser cierto, ella es la única que sabe lo que pasó.

-¡Por eso mismo puede haber hecho lo que quisiera sabiendo que si miente no podremos saber la verdad!

-Blue será una ladrona, una estafadora, una chica muy sexy y un dolor de cabeza a veces. Lo que es cierto es que ella no se aprovecha de sus amigos. Si fuese así ya hace tiempo que estaría sola.

-... Hay veces en las que pareces un hombre serio, Gold.

-¿Es que crees que no lo soy?

-Y... creo que sé que hiciste durante la fiesta.

-¿¡De veras!? ¡Vamos chica seria, cuéntamelo!

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te rompo las costillas...

-Vale, vale. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Esa última pregunta hizo ruborizar a la chica de coletas por el simple echo de recordar la apuesta entre ella y su senpai castaña.

-Lo... Lo que sé es que te acostaste con Silver.

-. . . ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

-¡Caso cerrado!

El campeón de la liga se disponía a dar su veredicto. Todos los allí presentes estaban impacientes por conocer la identidad del culpable.

-Si es Green le destrozamos el gimnasio.

-Ni se te ocurra, Gold – sentenció un castaño con muy malas pulgas.

-El culpable eeees... ¡Green!

Todos - ¡Lo sabía!

-¡Eh, esperad! Yo no he sido. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-Claro que lo tiene querido Green. Tú eres el único que no tiene prueba alguna de lo que hizo durante más de una hora.

-¿Y Yellow que fue lo que hizo?

-Ella estuvo en su casa toda la tarde hasta las cuatro cuando te encontró a ti en el centro comercial. Su tío lo ha testificado por teléfono.

-¿Y cuando yo volví a pueblo Paleta?

-La dependienta de una tienda de ropa asegura que Yellow pasó gran parte del tiempo allí.

-Hay muchas lagunas en esa supuesta coartada.

-¡No insinúes que ella tiene algo que ver!

-¡Por supuesto que lo insinúo, cualquiera puede ser el culpable!

-Chicos, calmaos. Seguro que hay una explicación razonable a todo lo que está pasando.

-¡Tú no te entrometas, chica ruidosa! ¡Todavía estoy seguro de que fuiste tú!

-Yo creo que fue Yellow – esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que todos los allí presentes volteasen a ver al chico de orbes dorados con una clara expresión de incredulidad.

-No puede haber sido ella. Además, ¿¡cómo puedes pensar así de ella!?

-Es por esa misma razón por lo que pienso que es la culpable. Si hacía algo como eso o peor nadie sospecharía de ella en lo más mínimo. Es la más tímida y formalita de todos nosotros.

-¿Lo que dice Gold es cierto, Yellow? - Red era el que menos podía creerse algo así.

-Red-san yo... Sí... Es mi culpa. ¡Yo fui quien trajo el vodka! - todos quedaron estupefactos, excepto Blue y Gold. - También lo vertí en todos los vasos... ¡Yo os emborraché!

-P-Pero tú amaneciste con resaca al igual que los demás...

-Si Yellow me lo permite contaré lo que ocurrió anoche. Todo – Ya descubierto el culpable la castaña no tenía motivos para seguir encubriendo a su amiga o sus verdaderas intenciones. La pequeña rubita asintió con la cabeza gacha, dando el consentimiento a su amiga para hablar. - Yellow quería declarar sus sentimientos a Red ya que este no se ha dado cuenta aún de estos. Tuve la grandísima idea de emborracharle para que así ella no se sintiese tan intimidada a la hora de confesarse.

-¿Qué sentido tiene confesarse a alguien que está ebrio y que, probablemente, no recordará nada de lo que le has dicho? - (buen punto Crys).

-Lo importante era que ella se desahogase. En realidad Yellow quería que él se enterase por si mismo, pero no podía dormir pensando en lo que le gustaría que supiese. Así la espera no se le haría tan larga. Éste es un cabeza-hueca en el amor.

-¡Eeh ...!

-Es la verdad. Prosigo. Cuando Yellow os emborrachó a todos para que así no pudiesen haber testigos que recordasen su confesión seguía sin poder decir nada, por lo que bebió ella también. Al final la única que no tomó trago en toda la noche fui yo, alguien debía ser testigo de lo que fuese a pasar.

-Al final tú tenías mucho que ver en este desastre. Tus ideas son pésimas. Me vuelvo a casa, no asístiré a ninguna de vuestras fiestas por una larga temporada.

-¡Green, espera! ¿Seguro que no quieres saber qué hiciste anoche? - Blue tenía una sonrisa pícara que demostraba que era algo que él seguro que no querría saber.

-Podré vivir con la duda.

-Yo sí que quiero saber qué hice.

-¡Aún no sé porqué me violaste, Blue-senpai!

-¿¡Es verdad que tuve sexo con Silver!?

-Quisiera saber por qué ese idiota me violó.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Seguro que fuiste tú el que me llevaste a esa cama y experimentaste todo lo que quisiste con mi culo mientras me tenías maniatado incapaz de detenerte!

-Gold, eso suena a lo que harías tú. Pobre Silver...

-¿A cual de los dos le duele al sentarse? - los dos chicos miraron mal a su senpai de Kanto. - No os pongáis así, tengo la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad en este pendrive. ¡Vayamos a casa de Green a verla!

-¡Ni hablar! Cada uno a su casa, dejadme en paz de una maldita vez.

-Que malhumorado, Greeny...

* * *

Tras ver lo ocurrido realmente en aquel local de cuidad Azulona nuestros apreciados DexHolders quedaron tan traumados que decidieron no volver a organizar fiestas en ningún otro local (y menos en esa ciudad, ya estaría gafada) o como mínimo en uno que no dispusiese de un cuarto con una cama (esa fue la parte que más marcó a todos... *¬*).

Crystal perdonó a Blue después de verificar que, efectivamente quien fue casi violada fue su senpai, y siguieron siendo amigas como antes. Aunque quién sabe... tal vez a Crys se le despertasen unos nuevos gustos y ganas de más aventuras. (¬ ¬)

Red pidió disculpas a Yellow por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y fue correspondida. ¡Una nueva parejita feliz anda suelta por la región de Kanto! (Esperemos que a Red no le de por volver al Monte Plateado).

Blue tuvo que convencer al tozudo de Green de que no se había vuelto lesbiana, simplemente era una chica de mente abierta algo ligerilla. Unas semanas más tarde el chico malhumorado (pero adorado por muchas) perdonó a la chica sexy y sus días de "noviazgo" prosiguieron como hasta antes de la fiesta (mucho tonteo y peleillas de enamorados... pero nada más).

Por último, los dos Holders de Johto seguían sin hablarse (aun habiendo compartido tan bonito momento de intimidad juntos). Sus amigos les convencieron de que aclarasen las cosas entre ellos de una vez por todas.

-Silver... Sé que estarás enfadado conmigo por lo que pasó en la fiesta. Lo siento... Fui un cretino y estás en tu derecho de odiarme por toda la eternidad si así lo ves necesario, pero por favor dime algo.

-No estoy enfadado contigo por eso... (su cara toda roja demostraba una enorme felicidad oculta tras esa gran vergüenza).

-¿Entonces?

-¿He hecho algo malo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además hace mucho que ni nos vemos, es imposible que hayas hecho algo que me hiciese enojar.

-¿Por qué rehuyes de mí?

-No te evito.

-¡Claro que lo haces! - el pelirrojo no pudo evitar que una traviesa lagrima saliese al exterior. La alterada reacción alertó a Gold de que no estaba haciendo las cosas como debería.

Hacía unos meses atrás los dos jóvenes descubrieron tener sentimientos mutuos el uno por el otro. Casi de inmediato Silver lo aceptó y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle a su mejor amigo todo el amor que tenía por dar y esperaba ser correspondido. Pero no fue así. Gold, asustado por esas nuevas sensaciones (y encima por alguien de su mismo sexo) emprendió un nuevo viaje por la región de Johto, a modo de escapar de aquella situación que le ponía cada vez más nervioso. Mas ver así al de ojos plata le hizo reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho. Por su culpa Silver sufría más. No era merecedor de su afecto.

-Silver, creo que ya te lo he dicho antes pero, te quiero.

-Borracho no cuenta...

-Jeje... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus rostros y una lenta puesta de sol fue testigo de la unión de sus corazones.

* * *

 **Y este ha sido el último capítulo de este entrañable fic (en realidad es mi primer fanfic y creo que ha sido demasiado fuerte para ser el primero...). Seguramente los pocos que seguían este fic ya hayan desistido en que fuese ha haber una continuación. Honestamente me entró una crisis de creatividad y no me acababa de gustar la historia. Eso sumado a un atareado año escolar ha dado resultado a... ninguna publicación más.**

 **Siento que haya sido sólo un capítulo, pero no tenía ganas de meter relleno para alargarlo innecesariamente. Intenté que fuese aunque sólo sea un poquito más largo que los caps anteriores.**

 **Me sentiría muy agradecida si aportan comentarios sobre sus opiniones, lo que no les haya gustado, si se entiende bien, etc.**

 **Para mi próximo fic (de pokemon por supuesto, lo adoro) me gustaría que fuese puramente shonen ai (yaoi sin partes fuertes) y que fuese un one-shoot o así. Opinen sobre eso si quieren también.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo de todos los que lean esto y espero con ansias mi siguiente historia \\[^_^]/**

 ** _bye_ -**


End file.
